1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor insect eliminators and in particular to a blue light with a rotating partial mask constantly rotating around the blue light to produce a rotating beam of blue light from inside of an electrified cage to attract and kill deer flies, bell hornets and other insects drawn to the rotating beam of blue light bug zapper, but not attracted to the traditional stationary bright light.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Many outdoor-loving consumers enjoy spending time on a patio or open porch. For some, bugs and flies can overrun this relaxing family time or impromptu social event. Quite often, the blue light of a bug zapper can be seen, although this standard type of bug killer does nothing to deter deer flies from an area. These flies are resistant to various forms of bug sprays as well, making them difficult to eliminate. Without an adequate form of protection against such vicious flies, outdoor gatherings can be ruined.
Prior art devices fail to address the unique problems in eliminating these types of pests.
What is needed is a rotating mask with a limited viewing opening encircling a blue light centrally positioned within an insect electrifying cage to provide a periodically flashing blue light bug-zapping device that will rid an area of deer flies, bell hornets and other insects drawn to a periodically flashing blue light bug zapper, but not attracted to the traditional stationary bright light.